immaturepeoplefandomcom-20200214-history
Ignore this please!
Shannon, a.k.a Keeperforlife - ---- Keeperforlife (Shannon) Hi I’m Shannon! Welcome to my profile! About Me About Me I obsess over everything to do with Kotlc and I own all the books (thank god what would I do if I can’t reread them over and over and over) I found this wiki in May of 2019 and made an account in June. I have made a couple close friends so I am going to give you guys a shout out here! Mai, I really enjoy spamming the strange ducks with you. Even if we aren’t allowed to anymore, such a shame. Cress, thanks for being so kind to me. It makes me smile when I read your messages. Servant of Wimi, you are an amazing friend and I’m glad to have you. Through the countless hours and role playing and Lc. No one will ever know how you got that nickname. (except for the 20 people I told lol) Gildie, I loved our lc the other day and Thanks for the friend badge, I appreciate it. Chewbacca (Ashoka now) You were the first one to ever send me a friend badge. Its really fun hanging out with you. I really enjoy talking to you! Cali, thanks for making my friend badge. You’re an amazing friend! Erica, You’re really nice and I appreciate the enthusiasm!!!!!!!! I love going on Lc with you and Indi. Lumernaria, Thank you for helping me start my wiki, it was in desperate need of that. Anna, you were the first person I met after getting an account. Thank you for teaching me that the wiki was more then just a website, it’s a place to make friends. I know you are going on a break soon so good luck! And the username is amazing. Twins forever! Under the Panacakes Pancakes tree. -Shannon Wow that sounded like I was leaving or something, which I’m not so lol. If you are mentioned on this and don’t have this here --- Some info about me is my age: Not telling My species: Part elf and Part Wizard. School: Foxfire}} Hi, I'm Shannon, Also known as Keeperforlife (Or if you are indi Master of Wimi),I am super obsessed with Kotlc I write some Fanfictions on wattpad if you want to check that out—-https://www.wattpad.com/user/ssipes2713, and I would be happy to get to know any of you better! I love to discuss the books, the characters, and the ships (even if you don’t ship Sokeefe, wrong choice btw) I really hope that someday we can be friends. * I love to Lc on any wiki so if you want to lc just message me and I will get on * I am pretty sure I’m really active so you can always ask me stuff and I will probably anwser! * If you don’t know me I would love to get to know you so message me random stuff! My Hobbies * Reading! I’m Obssessed with every good book. * Drawing! I love to draw landscapes like deserts and the sky * Writing! I write some orginal stories on wattpad and I love it! * Singing! When I’m home alone my house is as loud as a concert (lol) * Apart from Keeper, I also love Harry Potter,The unwanteds, counting by 7’s, and Because of Mr. Terrupt (it’s short but I love it). |-|Nicknames Nicknames for others! This is what I call other people! My Nicknames for others! Servant Of Wimi—Given by me—Nickname for Indigoober Star—Given by Me—Nickname for Cress Oof Servant—Given by Me—Nickname for Gildie Cali—Given by Cali-— It’s what I call her but everyone can use it Sam—-Given by Sam—It’s what I call her but everyone can use it Erica—Given by Erica (HILOpeoples)—It’s what I call her but everyone can use It Nicknames for Me This is what you can call me! My Nicknames! Master Of Wimi—Given by me for Indi—Only Indi Can Use Speaker—Given by Cress—Only Cress Can Use Oof Master—Given by Gildie—Only Gildie Can Use Shannon—Given by Me—Everyone Can Use |-|Keeper My Keeper of the Lost Cities * I own all the books and am Obssessed with them * I have read, re-read, and re-re-read the books to the point that the covers are falling off of my copies! * I love spending time on the wiki Favorites * Sophie * Elwin * Keefe * Dex * Marella * Alicorns * Custard Bursts (food before dudes) Ships * Sokeefe * Biana * SHIP IT LIKE FEDEX * Winh |-|Clubs/Badges= Strange ducks! I am a proud member of the strange ducks, where you can go and be as weird as you want! When I am writing this we are on thread #19! Be strange, live strange, be a duck. The Dex appreciation club! I am a part of the Dex appreciation club! We are trying to get Dex back in the books! The club of keeper fans who still sleep with stuffed animals This is the club of Keeper fans who still sleep with stuffed animals. Clumsy Club Ever, Fell, tripped, ran into something unintentionally? Join the Clumsy Club! The club of Keeper fans that think Alden is evil I created this club for people who agree with the Evil Alden theory The Club of Obssessed In-a-Mess Bookworms Who Are Dangerously Close To Insanity Due To Shipping,Fanpersoning, Theorizing And Just Generally Obssessing since we killed the other thread The Club of Forgetful People Who Are Always Leaving Doors Open And The Lights On And Are Dangerously Close To Short Term Memory Loss If you are forgetful this club is for you! The dead Ships club This is the club where you can talk and rant about ships no one ships anymore. |-|Friend Badges Club badges Friend Badges |-|Roleplays The roleplays I’m in! T The Black Swan This is the black swan roleplay ‘’’The Keeper crew!’’’ This is the roleplay where you can be Dex, Keefe, Sophie, Fitz, etc. Math is boring but also it can be fun but not always but I'm good at it. Why do I feel like he knows so much more than me about science??? How did I not know that our sun moves??? (don't question it, just go with it) Btw don't try to make your own foam balls using a bottle of clear glue and tiny pieces of foam bc you will fail. And then your hands will be full of foam. Um yeah. So basically I asked my teacher the secret to surviving high school and she said, "Be you. Don't change for anyone, or you'll make yourself miserable." Then I was like, "But what if being me means I'm clumsy, slow, and can't open my locker?" Deep conversations. Uncomfortable, uplifting, or both?